


The Best Time (POTC Style)

by leatherandwolfsbane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Final Battle, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandwolfsbane/pseuds/leatherandwolfsbane
Summary: “I’m not sure this is the best time for a talk.”Keith shifts focus from one direction to another, the team is surrounded by Haggar’s minions. Fortunately, none break through the barrier of rebels at this precise moment so Keith can afford to direct his attention to Shiro. He’s tempted to convince his companion that they can chat later, but Shiro's never looked this - this shy. Nervous. He’s nervous?(You know, it's like that Will/Elizabeth scene in At World's End.)





	The Best Time (POTC Style)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for fun before season 8 drops.

“I’m not sure this is the best time for a talk.”

 

Keith shifts focus from one direction to another, fingers tapping along the pommel of his blade; the team is surrounded by Haggar’s minions. Fortunately, none break through the barrier of rebels at this precise moment so Keith can afford to direct his attention to Shiro. He’s tempted to convince his companion that they can chat later, but Shiro's never looked this - this shy. Nervous. He’s nervous?

 

This is a significant battle, but the Voltron paladins, Atlas crew, and the coalition are battling the final boss with vigor. The determination to rid all universes of any remaining Zarkon-esque evil is fabulous fuel. Some may perish here today, but they'll go down swinging, willing to die for the greater good and freedom of all.

 

"It's just, I'll regret it if I don't tell you. If something happens to either of us...I don't want this left unsaid. It would destroy me, even in the afterlife."

 

Shiro is flat-out wringing his hands. It's making Keith anxious. He licks his lips, shaking his head as his eyes implore Shiro to explain himself. It's not enough, so Keith gently presses with words.

 

"What? What is it?"

 

Neither man is unharmed, but Keith can't spot any dire secrets hiding on Shiro's person, so at least Shiro isn't about to dramatically bleed out in front of him. Shiro always shrugs his wounds away, and Keith is not standing for that or his morbid humor in this conversation.

 

"I -" Shiro stops short. Keith reads the warning in his expression. He pivots, expertly slicing the charging alien through the gut. Keith spins to Shiro again before his opponent hits the ground. That guy is not getting back up. Keith makes a rolling motion with his free hand for Shiro to continue.

 

"I love you, too," Shiro blurts. He really _throws_ it out there. A dynamic confession. "I love you. Like you said to me - to my clone - yeah, I'm returning that sentiment. And I just wanted you to know. I know you've said you think of me as a brother. That you love me like family. And it's fine that we don't feel the same way. Truly. I just - I love you beyond platonically."

 

Shiro rambles when he's earnest. It's something Keith has always found endearing.

 

But presently, Keith can barely speak. His mouth is so dry. When did that happen? He swallows a couple times. Better. Shiro looks so soft and unsure, consumed with hope, but ready to accept rejection.

 

He will not be experiencing that today.

 

"I only said that cause I thought that's how you felt. The brother thing. I mean, you never...I never…We were that way, initially. And then it became something more. I feel in love with you. But you were, you know, you. And I'm me. And. I just never thought you felt the same kind of love for me and I didn't want to make things weird. I didn't want to risk damaging what we have." Never let it be said that Keith isn't an eloquent speaker. He fights an inner eye-roll as he tries to stammer out a better explanation.

 

Shiro takes an eager step forward.

 

Keith's sword drops to his side with a jarring scrape of metal on stone as he emphasizes, "You are not my brother."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

They're so much closer in height now than when their journey started years ago, but Keith still gazes up through his eyelashes to see the man who comprises his whole world. He maintains eye contact, something that makes him exceptionally uncomfortable with anyone else. "You love me." It's not a question.

 

Shiro's prosthetic fingers cup Keith's neck as he responds, " _I love you_."

 

"I love you so much."

 

And they're kissing. The ideal first kiss. Shiro chases the warmth with a second kiss. And a third. Fourth. The fifth is deeper, demanding and passionate, before they pull apart only the minimum distance necessary to smile at each other, before leaning back in for more.

 

Keith cards one hand through Shiro's hair as the other clings to his shoulder. Shiro's arms caress Keith's hips and back. Soothing. Welcoming. Finding each other.

 

This is really happening. Right here. Right now.

 

So inappropriate. 

 

_Perfect_. 

 

Lance glances at them and does a double take. "Uh, guys? Maybe we should..." he gesticulates widely to the battle around them, but the newfound couple pays no heed.

 

Hunk holds out a hand to ward off opposing thought. "Don't. Let them have their moment." Hunk sounds like he's on the verge of tears as he decisively knocks down every enemy who dares to approach the embraced pair. 

 

"Finally," Pidge sighs as she zaps droids into oblivion. "I'm so proud of you two!"

 

"I know, right? Took them long enough. Ugh. It's so beautiful." Hunk actually does wipe a hand over an eye despite still wearing his helmet. Shiro and Keith are wrapped up in each other, just staring. Staring and blushing. They giggle and lean forward until their foreheads touch. Hunk clasps his chest like a doting grandmother, overcome with joy for his friends. "It is kind of a bad time, but I can't help but love their love."

 

Allura is poised demurely, bayard clasped before her, finely shaped brows in new permanent residence high on her forehead. Instead of appearing shocked, she seems about to drop some newly acquired meme speak.

 

It’s Matt who delivers, of course, careening by with an emphatic “And they were roommates. Yaaaaassss!” Honestly, where did he come from?

 

Kolivan spots them, features becoming stern as he begins to plod forward to pry the former Black Paladin off the current one like the concerned pseudo-father that he is, protecting the honor of his son. Krolia smiles knowingly, throwing an arm against her leader's chest to halt him in his path. She nods at her boys, murmuring a "congrats" that can be heard across the circle.

 

Shiro runs both hands along Keith's jaw, thumbs tracing his lips. "I love you. Marry me."

 

"Obviously."

 

"Good. Now let's kill this bitch," Shiro nods his head over towards the raging fight where Haggar's black magic is striking the sky. It's time to take down the last druid.

 

End scene.


End file.
